1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a quick detachable stock system and method for interchanging weapon stocks.
2. Description of the Background Art
It is currently possible to exchange stocks between various weapons. For example, an AR-15 rifle or M-16 style weapon can have either a standard stock or a CAR (collapsible-type) stock system. However, in the prior art when exchanging stocks, it takes about fifteen minutes per exchange for each weapon. Therefore, a need in the art exists for a system and method by which stocks can rapidly be interchanged.